Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 11,\ 31,\ 37,\ 95}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 11, 31, and 37 each have only two factors. The factors of 95 are 1, 5, 19, and 95. Thus, 95 is the composite number.